One last call
by Ihadtochangemypenname
Summary: "Would he ever call? Or had it ended at the 'til death do us part?" One last call. "I miss you so much" Akakuro angst. Drabble.


**Summary: **_Would he ever call? Or had it ended at the 'til death do us part'? One last call. __**I miss you so much.**_

**Warnings: **_Total angst. He is dead. And he misses him. And yeah…_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not have any ownership rights concerning this._

_I was going through otpprompts again. I saw one about waiting for a call. And this appeared. A drabble. I know I should be writing on 'A world of our own' but I have no excuses. Soon. And sorry for ooc and grammatical errors and stuff._

**One last call**

Will you ever call me? Or am I just sitting here in vain, staring at the phone like there's no tomorrow? Will you keep in touch? Even if you're gone? Am I just an idiot, who believes in the power of something as stupid as true love? Or did it end at 'til death do us part'?

…But you promised.

You told me that nothing could make you leave me – especially not such a petty thing as death. You told me you'd always love me, no matter what others said. No matter if you'd have to defy the laws of nature, of physics, or of life and death itself. Nothing would ever drive us apart from each other. Unless…

And that's where you ended it. You never continued that 'unless…' You just laughed and told me: _"It's a joke; there is no such thing as unless"_

But was there? My slowly growing blind trust in you had prevented thoughts of doubt or suspicion, but now that you were gone? All the fears and hidden thoughts appeared out of the darkness, drowning me in a thick shadow of gloom and sorrow.

I'm staring at the phone. The one you gave me – just in case something happened. Did this count as 'something'? I'm pretty sure it should. Because in the end isn't this 'everything'? Everything for me.

You promised me a call – even if only a last one. You took back your words – you promised me forever…and then just a proper farewell. I can't say I'm not disappointed, but also hopeful. Not this, just not this. _Anything but this._

The phone rings. I stare at it blankly, not sure if it's real, or if I even should react. You're the only one with my number, should I believe…or not?

My movements are as if in a dream, I reach out my hand towards you, because for now you are that phone. That white little electronic device on the table – it's you. It's all I have left.

"Hello"

I don't bother with introductions, knowing that the only possibility is you. And you know my name – as if you could ever forget. And if there's one thing I know, it's that you loved- no, _love _me. That is the absolute truth – as absolute as you claimed to be – for now I believe: Such a thing exists.

"Good evening"

It is really just a dream, isn't it? Hearing your voice from the other end, as calm and beautiful as always – I'm not sure if it's a nightmare or not.

"It's morning, Sei-kun"

I am in a trance – not controlling my own actions. But you are, you know every move I will make – even if your eye is not here to see me. Or is it?

"You have a wretched sense of time, Tetsuya. The time is 11pm."

I would have looked puzzled – at the clock on the wall, only to realize that I was 12 hours after – but I didn't care. Because I couldn't hear your heavy breathing through the contradictions in my mind. And I felt as if you were there next to me. Then I was the one not breathing.

"…Really?"

I close my eyes, concentrating entirely on the little trace of the echo of your voice that rings in my ear.

"Yes. What have you even been doing to get that confused."

It wasn't even a question – you had a skill like that – you could say almost anything and make it sound like a fact. Even when it was - like this – obviously a statement that needed an answer.

"I don't know. I have been sleeping"

I had. I didn't know how many days, weeks or months had passed. I had been sleeping and staring at this phone. The one you gave me. The one you would for sure call.

"Good. You have been getting enough sleep. Please collect yourself already. And remember that vanilla milkshakes don't go for food"

I was crying. I didn't know when it had begun, but it had. You were telling me the exact same things as always. And I wouldn't even bother to argue of the milkshakes.

"Yes, Sei-kun, you should take care of yourself too. Don't always just think of me"

You always did. But I always thought of you – I still do – so it worked. We both had someone to take care of – each other – and someone to take care of us – each other. Now it was over.

"Of course, Tetsuya"

I was desperate. I enjoyed the silence on the phone – the silence I usually hated and despised. Because it was you.

"Where are you? When will you be back home?"

Answers. I needed answers. When would you return? You couldn't be gone for forever. It was impossible.

"You know it already, deep in yourself."

The sad tone that had appeared in your usually so confident and loving sound, had my eyes widen and the tears flow out at a pace that was more than I could handle.

"I know"

I knew. But I didn't. I would never, ever say it out loud.

"I…Have to go. Farewell, Tetsuya"

You never said farewell. Only ever goodbye. You never paused in a sentence – you always knew exactly what you were saying.

"Farewell, Seijuro. I love you"

I had no idea.

"I love you too, I always will"

I knew I could never let you go. The three beeping noises were heard. I dropped the mobile. It was over. It broke.

_But I miss you so._

* * *

_Reviews…? Or are they too much to ask for? Anything is okay?_


End file.
